note_taking_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Note Discussion: May 3 2019
Welcome to the Role Play Blading Arena! Get ready to let it rip! Welcome, GravityBladerYT, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 8:10 GravityBladerYT Hey bud ! 8:11 Deva Darkness HEY BUDDY!! How are ya? Also, what the f*** took you so long!?! 8:13 GravityBladerYT Im good, and idek We filmed trailer 2 8:15 Deva Darkness How'd it go? 8:15 GravityBladerYT Amazing 8:15 Deva Darkness Awesome! 8:16 GravityBladerYT Allan Coragami will show up in the 2nd trailer 8:16 Deva Darkness Kurogami Also, nice 8:18 GravityBladerYT We need to make and rec. trailer 3 then we can rec the movie 8:18 Deva Darkness Noice 8:18 GravityBladerYT Wanna skip season 3 and just go to the real movie ? 8:18 Deva Darkness U on Yo-kai watch fanon wiki? 8:18 GravityBladerYT *trailer No 8:19 Deva Darkness Well, I do believe that would be your choice Oh, Jordacon2000 makes great stories tbh 8:20 GravityBladerYT Noice let's work on the real movie now bud 8:20 Deva Darkness KK 8:20 GravityBladerYT i mean if you want 8:20 Deva Darkness Is Jek in it ? Tbh, he is very important 8:21 GravityBladerYT Yeah he is played by Cameron Boyce 8:21 Deva Darkness KK 8:21 GravityBladerYT the movie starts with the logos 5then it cuts to the anouncer (swea Lee) 8:21 Deva Darkness Nice 8:21 GravityBladerYT Anouncer : Hey boys and girls get ready to let it rip ! 8:22 Deva Darkness "Suymie, ready to win this?" 8:22 GravityBladerYT "You know it" Anouncer : Lets start with Evan vs Random blader 13 8:22 Deva Darkness "Al right-y then" 8:22 GravityBladerYT Blader : Get ready to lose idiot Blader : "your weak" 8:23 Deva Darkness "*fake stuttering* I-I-I think th-th-t-h-th-that I'll be w-w-w-w-w-winning." 8:23 GravityBladerYT Suymie : D*** that random blader Blader : He's scared hahahaha Amouncer : 3 everybody : 2 Blader and Evan : one Let it rip ! Bud ? 8:26 Deva Darkness Srry was afk 8:26 GravityBladerYT Oh okay 8:26 Deva Darkness Let it rip!! 8:26 GravityBladerYT The combo bey goes for the center 8:26 Deva Darkness "Emperium, Crest Break!!" 8:26 GravityBladerYT Burst him 1 hit 8:26 Deva Darkness :D "Haha, take that d*ck head" 8:27 GravityBladerYT Blader : D*** it scene cuts to Vixin and Evan on a rooftop at 12:00 AM 8:27 Deva Darkness "Haha, Emperium doesn't lose to low-lives" Vixin? 8:27 GravityBladerYT ( i forgot who he daes with on the rooftop wait 8:28 Deva Darkness Emily Vixin was in ZE *is 8:28 GravityBladerYT Emily Emily : So did you win today ? 8:28 Deva Darkness "H*ll yeah I did, baby" 8:29 GravityBladerYT Rooftops by marshmellow plays (im playing the song to make it seem like the scene you can to) They kiss and it shows the moon 8:29 Deva Darkness I love the song yeh Oooooo 8:30 GravityBladerYT Emily : Your the best babe 8:30 Deva Darkness "You are, too" 8:30 GravityBladerYT They kiss agian 8:30 Deva Darkness Sounds like my mom and dad XD 8:31 GravityBladerYT xDDDD 8:31 Deva Darkness Anyway What's next? 8:32 GravityBladerYT It cuts to a dark scene 8:32 Deva Darkness Oh wait, I forgot to mention that Jek is also blonde 8:32 GravityBladerYT Masked Pheonix : hahah He dyed his hair 8:33 Deva Darkness KK How much hair dye is being used?? 8:33 GravityBladerYT Meduim 8:34 Deva Darkness I was joking, but KK 8:35 GravityBladerYT brb 8:35 Deva Darkness KK 8:36 GravityBladerYT Im back Masked Pheonix : Jacob........ Jacob Acen : Yes sir Masked Pheonix : Kill Asagis bey 8:37 Deva Darkness *Asagi's You there? 8:39 GravityBladerYT brb 8:39 Deva Darkness KK 8:42 GravityBladerYT Im back Can you be Jacob ? 8:42 Deva Darkness Sure Jacob: Yessir, he stands no f*cking chance 8:45 GravityBladerYT Masked Pheonix : Soon beyblade will be over 8:45 Deva Darkness Both cackle 8:45 GravityBladerYT Scene cuts to Evan in his bed asleep shirtless 8:45 Deva Darkness No, his shirt was ripped off He sleeps on sharp things 8:46 GravityBladerYT Good Day by Gravity plays 8:46 Deva Darkness By u? 8:46 GravityBladerYT Yep 8:46 Deva Darkness Nice 8:47 GravityBladerYT i just wrote it i dont sing it 8:47 Deva Darkness KK, who does tho? 8:47 GravityBladerYT My friend A knock at the door would be heard 8:47 Deva Darkness Me? Thank you, thank you, yes, I am very success and famous, I'd like to thank my best friend, Gravity and my mom, mom "Huh, who the H*ll is that?" 8:48 GravityBladerYT He opens the door Suymie : I need your help 8:49 Deva Darkness No sh*t sherlock "Hmm? I'm listening bud" 8:50 GravityBladerYT Cuts to Suymies house at his table "It's an evil blader team" shows him his bey tablet it shows the team info on it 8:51 Deva Darkness "So, what did ya bring me over in my ripped tee and shorts for?" "Hmmm" *Spits coffee* 8:52 GravityBladerYT "we need to stop them" "what is it ?" 8:52 Deva Darkness "I can understand that." "No reason at all' 8:53 GravityBladerYT Jacob Acen walks into the house "Hey big bro" 8:53 Deva Darkness Jacob: "Hm?" *Wait am I Jacob? 8:54 GravityBladerYT Yeah 8:54 Deva Darkness KK Jacob: "Asagi, get your b*tch self and your little dumb*ss out of my f*cking house." Evan: "Sheesh, fine *sshole." 8:56 GravityBladerYT Suymie : Whats your problem little bro ?! i gtg bye 8:56 Deva Darkness Cya buddy Category:Beyblade Fanon Category:Note Discussions Category:May 2018